disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Creature Christmas Rescue
Magical Creature Christmas Rescue '''is the two hours special and the 52th episode of Season 10. Summary The Descendants' parents and other villains plan to kidnap all the magical baby creatures this Christmas and it's up to the Disney Junior Club to rescue them and return them to their families. Plot The episode begins in a wintery weather where Kwazii and Captain Jake are in their magical creature powers suits, howling with some adult Frostfangs. After they were finished howling, the two friends follow an ocean owl and head to their homes to deactivate and put away their suits. Later at Pirate Island, Captain Jake and Kwazii are carrying a box full of decorations for the big Christmas tree. But with a Christmas tree that big, they need to think of a way to decorate it. Just then, they saw a pluma chasing a dripmunk that gave them the same idea! Running back to their homes, they both grabbed the magical creature power suits and inserts some creature power discs in them. As they touched the animals, they transformed and got to work! Meanwhile, the Octonauts, the PJ Masks, the Descendants, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, and Miles are in the Octopod making presents and Sofia was helping the Vegimals bake Christmas cookies, cakes, and other treats while Tweak was inventing gifts for her friends. Captain Barnacles notices and tells her that it's almost party time and no time for inventing. Later outside, Captain Jake and Kwazii were exhausted from decorating the tree as they fell into the box of decor. They decided that they need help so Kwazii pulls out his iDisney and calls Captain Barnacles and Peso. Later, their friends came out of the Octopod to help decorate the tree by hanging up the ornaments and the lights. After everything was set, the Vegimals called everyone to eat their Christmas cookies in shapes of their logos and drink their mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows. Then when they finished, they prepared to open their presents when suddenly... the emergency alarm went off and everyone ran into the HQ only to receive a call from their Disney Princess friend, Cinderella! She tells them that Luna Girl, Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Cruella De Vil are taking the Palace Pets away. Then they get a call from Oskar and his vampire friends who tell them that Jafar, Night Ninja, and Dr. Facilier have nabbed some fantasy forest animals. And finally, they received a call from Henry, Summer, and Cobby Hugglemonster who are chasing Doctor Undergear and his grandson, Romeo, who have also kidnapped some baby Terra Monsters. It was like all the villains are capturing all the magical creatures that the Disney Junior Club has ever known and ever named. Why were all the villains doing this? Meanwhile at Gear Island, Romeo was helping his grandfather, Doctor Undergear, put all the baby fantasy forest animals, the Disney Princesses' Palace Pets, and other magic creatures in giant ornament like orbs in all different shapes and sizes while Jafar, Night Ninja, and Dr. Facilier were making an evil looking Christmas tree for the villains to hang up the trapped magic animals on. And Cruella De Vil, Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Luna Girl were helping to make some surprise Christmas presents. As they did their work, all the villains laughed evilly! Back at the Octopod, the Disney Junior Club and the Descendants decide to stop the villains from taking all the baby magical creatures and get back to their families before Christmas. Kwazii uses his portal magic to create three portals for him and his friends to go to every villains' locations. Jay, Peck, Miles, Cubby, Skully, and Greg go through the first portal to the Fantasy Forest to stop Dr. Facilier, Night Ninja, and Jafar, then Carlos, Sofia, Mal, Evie, Amaya, Izzy, Doc, and Lambie take the second portal to Whisker Haven to save the Palace Pets, and finally, Captain Barnacles, Stuffy, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sheriff Callie, Conner, Toby and Peso enter the third portal to Terrium to stop Romeo and Doctor Undergear. Later in the Fantasy Forest, Dr, Facilier, Night Ninja, and Jafar have finished packing all the baby fantasy forest animals into their truck when suddenly, Jay, Miles, Cubby, Skully, and Greg arrived to stop them! Jay then demands his father and the other two villains to release their baby magic animal friends and return living free and with their friends and families, but when they got closer to the truck, Jafar uses his magic snake staff to cast a levitation spell on his son. He then tossed Jay towards his friends and before they knew it, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos threw super sticky cookie dough splat to stick the gang onto the ground and they destroyed their vehicles before riding onto the truck to drive away with the other baby magical animals. While Jay and Miles struggled to get themselves and their friends out of the cookie dough, Greg is hoping that the others are having more luck than them. Meanwhile at Terrium, Romeo and Doctor UnderGear have already snatched yet another baby Terra Monster, when Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Stuffy, Captain Jake, Peck, Conner, Toby, and Sheriff Callie arrive to stop them. They demand Doctor Undergear and Romeo to give up the Terra Monsters and hand them over to them but laughing with Doctor Undergear, Romeo replies mockingly that they can't reach the Terra Monsters until Kwazii uses his stretchy powers from his ocean pearl bracelet to stretch his rubbery arms to grab the Terra Monsters. However, Romeo's robot grabs Kwazii's arms and soon, he ties him and his friends up together with his arms like Christmas presents. Finally, Romeo and Doctor Undergear left Terrium, leaving Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Conner, Captain Jake, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby all tied up. Meanwhile at Whisker Haven, Izzy, Sofia, Mal, Evie, Amaya, Carlos, Doc, and Lambie were chasing Cruella De Vil, Luna Girl, Evil Queen, and Maleficent who have also caught Lily, Sultan, Seashell, Brie, and Rouge. They soon order them to release them immediately but they ignored them as usual. So with no choice, Mal uses her magic to grab the Palace Pets but her mom, Maleficent, uses her magic to bounce her daughter's magic back to her and her friends, knocking them into a snow-covered tree and getting snow dumped onto them. While Mal, Evie, Izzy, Carlos, Sofia, Doc, and Lambie were getting out of their snow drift, Luna Girl, Maleficent, Evil Queen, and Cruella De Vil laughed evilly as usual for villains, and escapes with the Palace Pets. The Disney Junior Club's rescue mission was a complete failure! The villains have won and Christmas was ruined for them and their magical baby animal friends. Later, Tweak and Tunip drove the Gup-H to every location to pick up their friends after they have been defeated. In the Octopod, everyone was mourning about their first defeat while they cleaned cookie dough and snow off themselves. They were talking about the Terra Monsters, the Palace Pets, and the Fantasy Forest animals. All in the Disney villains' clutches! And none of them home for Christmas! But the only way the magic animals are ever gonna get back to their families, living free and in the wild, is if the Disney Junior Club does something now! The gang knew that they have to try again and rescue the Terra Monsters, Palace Pets, and Fantasy Forest animals because helping others is what the Christmas spirit is all about! Those baby magical animals were counting on the Disney Junior Club because they were their only hope, and they've got to save them all! Turning to their friends, Captain Jake and Kwazii asks them who was with them on their rescue mission. Luckily, they were all in this together! The Christmas party and the presents will have to wait. All the friends agreed that saving the Fantasy Forest Animals, the Palace Pets, and the Terra Monsters was the most important thing! Just then, Dashi gets something on her computer. All the Disney villains were going to the same location, so maybe they will be able to save the magic creatures in time for Christmas! As everyone buckled up, Captain Barnacles presses a red button for turbo speed to make the Octopod go even faster to reach the villains' meeting spot at... Cruella City! An enormous shopping mall and Cruella's cynical scheme to turn the Christmas holiday spirit into her own selfish game and to use magical baby animals, Terra Monsters, and Palace Pets to do so. And, all the villains were in on it! The Disney Junior Club then arrives to see the worst thing they've ever imagined; their magic animal friends were being turned into Christmas ornaments! The villains have captured nearly every magical animal, Palace Pet, and Terra Monster that they've come to know and their scheme was the worst one ever. But there's a bright side! Captain Jake tells Kwazii that as far as magical creature rescues go, there are a whole lot of magic creature powers to choose from for their magic creature rescue! As Captain Jake and Kwazii shouted "TO THE MAGICAL CREATURE RESCUE!" together, Sofia gives Kwazii a magical creature power disc to activate solar simian power so he can climb while Captain Jake climbs up onto the villains' Christmas tree to take care of a rescue line. While Kwazii opened Nabsie's cage and releases him so he can activate his solar simian power, Captain Jake releases Greg's magmeleon, Coal, from his ornament to activate his magmeleon power. Pressing the buttons on their magical creature power suits, Captain Jake and Kwazii both transformed into a solar simian and a magmeleon and got to work on their rescue! Captain Jake shot his magmeleon tongue onto the ground and Kwazii swung from branch to branch to grab all the fantasy forest animals, Palace Pets, and Terra Monsters inside their ornaments. Then he slid them down onto Captain Jake's magmeleon tongue for their friends to release all the magic animals, as Captain Barnacles, Peso, Sofia, and the rest of the gang pressed the gem buttons on the ornaments to turn off the suspended animation and free all the magic animals. Romeo snaps at his robot and tells him that Kwazii and Captain Jake are undecorating their Christmas tree faster than he decorated it. Later, Kwazii takes a thunder mammoth down Captain Jake's magmeleon tongue but he was so heavy that Captain Jake lost his grip as Kwazii tried to hold onto him but later, they were sliding down quickly and then they crashed into their friends like bowling pins! Shaking their heads from their dizziness, Shellington finds Splash the Aquatter sitting on his head and everyone laughs as they realized that they have magical fantasy forest animals, Palace Pets, and Terra Monsters on top of them, too. That was how to pull off an epic magical creature rescue, and looking at the bright side, their Christmas party was interrupted, but everyone was hanging out with their favorite magical creatures from all different places. Of course, the villains were annoyed by their defeat. And even so, the Disney Junior Club was having fun with their magical animal friends. Then suddenly, something strange occurred. The joy, the fun, the laughter, and the cuteness of all the fantasy forest baby animals, Palace Pets, and Terra Monsters seemed to affect the villains. And then something else happened! Something that seemed almost magical! Flying above, Luna Girl saw a racmoon hovering above her head and seemingly wanted to play with her. She tried to ignore it, but Luna Girl immediately became mesmerized by the racmoon's cuteness as she outstretched out her arms and the racmoon landed in her arms, then let her tickle its tummy. Nearby, Icicle the frostfang grabbed Dr. Facilier's staff by his teeth and Dr. Facilier tried to take it back. But then he decided to play tug-o-war with him and soon found it very fun! While all the villains were busy playing with every Terra Monster, Palace Pet, and fantasy forest baby animal, Romeo spots Pumpkin walking towards him and she looked up at him with a smile and with big, cute wide puppy eyes. Romeo turns away but he eventually decided that maybe white dogs are cool, especially the princess kinds. The Disney Junior Club could not believe what you they are seeing nor could not believe what they were hearing! The Disney villains tell the gang that maybe they'll just take a break from their evil schemes, return all the fantasy forest animal babies, Palace Pets, and Terra Monsters to their homes, and just go home to celebrate christmas, the normal way. Before they could, Robot and the Ninjalinos given the villains' christmas presents to the Disney Junior Club but as they opened them, the presents turned out to be traps! As they were trapped, wrapped in ropes, and cuffed, the villains took away the Disney Junior Club's items and gear: Sofia's magical creature power disc making kit, Captain Barnacles' Octo-Compass, Captain Jake's mighty captain's sword, Izzy's pixie dust, Sheriff Callie's magic lasso, Miles' Lazerang, Mal's spellbook, Evie's magic mirror, Conner's iPad, Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet, their iDisneys, and even the magical creature power discs! But Romeo gives Captain Jake and Kwazii the magical creature power disc collection, to remind them how he and the Disney villains defeated them because from now on, every time they look at them, they'll remember that ''he ''is way better than them! Then, inside the Octopod, all the Disney Junior Club members were tied together with Christmas wreathing as they watched the Ninjalinos trash the HQ while Doctor Undergear controlled the Octopod and so with the sun setting, the Disney villains took the gang to a lonely marooned island, marooning them in the middle of the sea. After they left, the Disney Junior Club was helpless to rescue their magical animal friends and christmas was ruined! Sighing with grief, Sofia asks Dashi if they have anything that can help them but Dashi replies that Maleficent took their iDisneys so there' no way they can call anyone for help. The villains really beaten them this time, and all they have was the magical creature power disc collection and the amazing magical Creature Powers that Kwazii and Captain Jake may never use again now that their Magical Creature Power Suits are taken away. They've got nothing! Or so they thought when Amaya saw something coming towards them! Make that three somethings, in fact! Was it three of the Star Darlings coming to save them, or just some regular shooting stars? When they got closer, they really weren't shooting stars at all! It was Luna Girl and her moths, and also the racmoon (whom Luna Girl named Moonbeam) who wanted to play with her! Surprised, Greg asks her what she was doing here as she explains that she wants to help them after befriending the racmoon and seeing how upset they were from being defeated. Then, with her hands behind her back, Luna Girl pulled out... the magical creature power suits, and also Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet! She tosses them to Captain Jake and Kwazii, and finally, they were reunited with their suits! As Kwazii slipped his ocean pearl bracelet back on his wrist, he and Captain jake need to find some magical water animals. Just then, Captain Jake spots a pod full of Rudolphins and swims over to them! Then, meeting Rudolph the red-nosed Rudolphin, he touches his nose and activates his suit! Captain Jake gets his Rudolphin power suit on and swims over to the Disney junior Club, but Kwazii just missed the Rudolphins just as Captain Jake tells him to not worry for that a group of Mercats were coming their way. Using his Aqua Wings, Kwazii swims to the group and finds his little mercat friend, Sea Wings, as he touches her and activates Mercat powers! After activating their suits, Shellington and Peso threw Captain Jake and Kwazii a line. The Disney Junior Club were back in action, and they were going to use Magical Creature Powers, including Luna Girl and her moths' help, to save Christmas and their magical fantasy forest baby animal friends, palace Pet friends, and Terra Monster friends! On their way back to Cruella City, Captain jake and Kwazii activated other magical creature powers to keep on going and stay on the right track while keeping their friends together as they held on tight. Then, as Captain Jake activated Stuffin Puffin powers and Kwazii activates Paradise Parrot powers, they fly towards Cruella City where Peck spots the Octopod and Conner spots the tree with all their magical animal friends! Dropping their friends onto soft snow for a soft landing, Kwazii calls them to remember their plan. Meanwhile, Romeo and Doctor Undergear were enjoying the Ninjalinos and Robot hang back all the ornaments with the fantasy forest baby animals, Palace Pets, and Terra Monsters in them but just then, they look up to see that Captain Jake and Kwazii have come back and have their magical creature power suits back on! They order them to give them back their magical animal friends so they can go back to their Christmas party and open their presents, but the villains refused with sneers and laughs. Annoyed, Captain Jake tells them that they stole magical animals, Palace Pets, and Terra Monsters from their homes at Christmas, and now he and Kwazii and their friends are going to get them back home so they can spend Christmas, living free and magical! Taking off, Kwazii got to work on releasing every magical fantasy forest animal, Palace Pet, and Terra Monster from their glass ornaments while Captain Jake catches them with his Stuffin Puffin beak. Romeo orders his Robot and Night Ninja orders his Ninjalinos to stop the pirate pals from freeing the animals as Captain Jake and Kwazii flew off and called to Luna Girl to now use her Luna Magnet to stop the Robot while kwazii uses his telekinesis to freeze the Ninjalinos and toss them into the snowy piles and decoration boxes. after stopping them, Captain Jake and Kwazii thanked Luna Girl and continued their rescue! Kwazii sets Icicle the frostfang pup free, then Cinderella's puppy, Pumpkin was out, and Violet the Foxpaw was free too! Captain Jake catches all three of them and he and Kwazii go to the last ornament as Kwazii releases Ariel's puppy, Matey, and Captain jake catches him in his beak! All the magical animals were free! But they didn't know that the tree was actually Doctor Undergear's giant robot christmas tree! As it awakened, it began attacking Captain Jake and Kwazii but they were too quick for it to be caught or smooshed by it's hands, thanks to their magical creature powers! While they were warning each other to watch out for the next attack, Sheriff Callie uses her noodle lasso to grab the robot by it's legs! Then, Sofia calls Captain Jake to make the robot chase after him and Kwazii as he got to it! The robot was enraged as it started chasing Captain Jake and Kwazii while Sofia and the others helped Sheriff Callie pull hard on her noodle lasso until the Christmas robot tree fell flat on it's face! Powers that Kwazii uses * Portal Making (to make portals for him and his friends to go to every villains' location) * Stretchy Power (to try and grab the Terra Monsters) * Telekinesis (to stop the Ninjalinos) Trivia * This episode is similar to the Wild Kratts Christmas special, A Creature Christmas. * This is the first two hours special of Disney Junior; The Animated Series. * Luna Girl helps for the third time. The first time she helps the PJ Masks return the presents before Christmas was in Gekko Saves Christmas. Transcript '''Everyone, including Luna Girl:��''It's a Disney Christmas where the fun never ends! It's a party with all our magic animal friends! It's a Disney Christmas!�� '''Captain Jake:' Hey! (turns to the presents) We still haven't opened our presents, yet. (The Disney Junior Club and Luna Girl go over to the pile of presents and opens them) Shellington: (gasps as he opens his present to find a holo-book) Jumping jellyfish! What is it? Kwazii: It's a holo-book! I've asked Vega to give me one and she did. Shellington: Fascinating! (walks away and reads the holo-book) (Next, Amaya opens her present to find a new set of glasses) Amaya: (holds up the glasses curiously) Glasses? What's so special about glasses? Tweak: Oh! They're not just any pair of glasses, Amaya! Put them on, and read this message written in Spanish. (Amaya puts on her new glasses and reads the message that translates to "Merry Christmas!") Amaya: Wow! They're translating glasses! Tweak: (nods in approval) Yup! They also comes in night vision and other visions. Oh, and that's not all! They can help you see heat coming out of things, find lost things, look for fingerprints or footprints, see someone's true identities, and best of all! Look at Conner over there! (points at Conner) (Amaya looks at Conner as the glasses read something that's like a love meter) Amaya: Wow! They can also read hearts, too! I love them! (hugs Tweak) Thanks Tweak, you're the best! (lets go of Tweak) I'm never taking these off! (walks away but bumps into a chair) Ow! On second thought, (takes off her translating glasses a puts her old pair back on) I think I'll stick to my old ones instead. Luna Girl: (laughs and helps Amaya up) Greg: (appears behind Luna Girl with a gift box in his hand) Conner: And now for your gift, Luna Girl! (Luna Girl's eyes widen with surprise as she takes the gift from Greg and opens it, only to find a bracelet inside) Luna Girl: A bracelet? (puts the bracelet on) Conner: Oh, it's not just any bracelet. Make a wish on it and something cool will appear before your very own eyes. Luna Girl: Okay. (looks down at her bracelet and makes a wish) I wish for any toy I want! (Suddenly, a plush toy appears in her hands) Luna Girl: Oh ho, wow! My new bracelet grants wishes! But how does it do that? Conner: Easy. The secret comes from the charm dangling from the bracelet. Inside is a magic moonstone that me and my friends found in the crystal cave. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Season 10 Category:Two Hour Specials Category:Specials Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Christmas Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains